May and Drew : The End ?
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: With the stress of the Grand Festival on May and Drew drive them apart? Or will their love be strong enough to hold them together. Read and Find out if May and Drew can survive. Or will Drew's temper and envy make him lose May forever! Remever Reviews are welcome


Drew sat in front of the glowing blue water that was the Olivine City beach. His arm was around his beloved girlfriend May and he was hugging her close to his chest. For a moment time stood still and he just stared at her smoldering eyes that were glistening as she stared at the ocean. She was just so perfect as though every minute he didn't stare at her was a moment wasted and he loved her with all his heart. The Grand Festival was tomorrow and it had Drew stressed not that he let it show it but May could tell so she offered to take him to the beach to unwind. Drew normally would have said no but his Pokémon were exhausted so he decided to take a break. They just sat on the sand watching the sunset he admired how May could take his mind of things.

"Don't forget your promise." May said softly

"Which one?" Drew asked teasingly

"That we will meet in the finals don't forget your mine in more ways than one." May said lifting her head.

Drew began to get lost the blue sea that was the eyes of May he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"You just keep your promise you don't have to worry about me." He said smugly flicking his emerald hair

May curled her lip in a smirk and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's smugness.

"We shall see." She said nestling her head against his chest.

They laughed and took one last look at the ocean and made their way to the Pokémon Center. Climbing into their bunks and falling into a nervous sleep.

The next day at the stadium Drew could feel his palms getting sweaty but he never showed it. As the crowd roared to life upon hearing Lillian's voice Drew glued his eyes to the TV May was up first. He couldn't imagine how nervous about being first and he wished he could calm her down but she needed to go right out onto the stage after she got into her costume.

"Ok let's get this Grand Festival started. Now our first coordinator is the Princess of Honnen and the daughter of a Gym Leader. So let's give a warm welcome to MAY!" Lillian boomed over the crowds shrieking.

Drew almost forget about watching the performance when he say May in her costume she look gorgeous. She was wearing a small circle crown that rested across her forehead and had a green veil that fell behind her hair. She was wearing a silky green dress that was strapless and flowed down to the ground. She looked mystical like a nature goddess but Drew smirked she must be using Beautifly.

Drew was right it was Beautifly and what happened next was quite the stunt.

"Beautifly use Psychic on yourself!" May yelled

Beautifly whole body began to glow brighter and brighter till the whole arena was filled with a glowing blue light. Beautifly looked mystical its bright white wings shimmering against the blue light May had done an amazing job showing off her Beautifly's wings.

May said she had a couple of surprises and now he knew what she meant she had learned a lot. She has gotten really creative with her moves. As Lillian cried out her praise for the performance Drew made his way to the stage he was up next he was using his Roserade and he would be just as amazing even better.

May P.O.V

Going back stage May sat down and glued her eyes to the TV waiting to see Drew's performance. As she watched her boyfriend run out onto the stage she couldn't help but notice how cute he was in his outfit. It was a medieval style suit and he looked exactly like Prince Charming right from the fairy tale.

"Roserade let's go! Use Solar Beam!" Drew yelled

Roserade jumped out and began readying its Solar Beam gathering it in its two flowers. As the flowers began to glow and absorb the sun's energy Roserade raised the two flowers above its head. Releasing the beam it began to spin at high speed and soon the beam turned into a Solar Beam Twister engulfing Roserade. Drew smirked and snapped his finger the twister exploded sending yellow sparkles into the air. It also revealed a glowing Roserade its two flowers were glowing a bright blue and red and its head glowing a bright white.

"Once again Drew has done an amazing job showing off his Roserade unique rose shaped hands and its head!" Lillian said staring at the glowing Pokémon.

May balled up her fist she was starting to get nervous Drew had just pulled off an amazing stunt. However she was not here to admire him she was here to win the Grand Festival!

Since she was doing her interview and Drew was too they wouldn't be seeing each other till the results of who was moving on to the second round.

Drew P.O.V

As Drew hurried back stage he made his way to May side but she was too focused on the screen to notice.

"Ok what a great first round but now let's find out who will be the 64 talented coordinators moving on to the second round. And here they are!" Lillian shouted pointing to the screen.

As the drum roll continued Drew could see May tense up even though they were rivals right now she was still his girlfriend. He grabbed her hand and took it in his own May looked at him and gave him a small smile. As the pictures appeared Drew felt the blood flow in his hand again he expected for May to squeal and hug him. However she stood proud and tall smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow she has grown." He thought

However he was shocked when he saw the order of people it was Solidad, himself, May and then Harley.

"Right behind me." He whispered.

"Huh?" May asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled and walked away.

He walked through the hallways he kept thinking "She was right behind me. Right behind me!"

Normally she'd be way behind him but now she was really_ right_ behind me. He had gotten soft being her boyfriend he needed to stop!

"No now it was time to be Drew the rival that he was before this happened." He thought

As he made his way back to the lockers he glued his eyes to the screen watching May's second round performance.

"Ok Vensaur Energy Ball rapid fire!" May yelled out

The huge Pokémon shot out multiple glowing green orbs that filled the sky since there was no roof.

"Now Vensaur use Petal Dance followed up by Solar Beam!" May yelled

Vensaur shot the pink petals into the sky and they surround the glowing orbs. Then Vensaur released a yellow orb into the sky and the petals and orbs surrounded it circling around the yellow orb.

"Let's wrap this up use Take Down!" May said stepping center stage.

As the small orb descended Vensaur jumped up and meet the orb half way causing an explosion. In a bright yellow flash you could see Vensaur's beautiful flower on its back glowing a bright pink with the sparkles of the explosion. The petals slowly danced in the wind and with May's costume she looked mystical and even more so with the giant glowing flower descending above her.

"What a beautiful performance May has highlighted the beauty of nature and her Vensaur's flower!" Lillian boomed over the crowd's screams and cheers.

Drew stared at the TV "Wow." He thought. May did an amazing job she was able to highlight her Pokémon's flower perfectly. Not to mention the beauty dancing petals and her Vensaur learned some powerful moves too. "Maybe I should be the one worrying." He thought.

However he was up next and he felt so nervous he was sure people could hear his heartbeat. However he didn't let it show and covered his nerves with his usual smug face. As he walked toward the hallway he saw May walking along side her Vensaur.

"That was a great performance_ Vensaur_." he said putting emphasize on Vensaur.

He thought for sure that May would freak and yell but she didn't she smiled.

"Thanks Drew good luck!" she said passing him by while planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Drew was stunned but not in a bad way his May had grown up in more ways than one. He smiled and continued his way to the stage.

"May might have gotten better but so have we." Drew said staring at his Pokeball.

As his intro was boomed over the stage he ran out ready to show everyone just how hard he has worked.

MAY P.O.V

May was already used to her boyfriend's way of complementing her so she brushed it off she was very happy with her performance. As he called out his Pokémon it was none other than his trusty Absol.

"Alright Absol use Water Pulse!" command Drew

Absol slowly began to grow its Water Pulse till it was bigger than itself.

"Ok let it rip!" Drew yelled.

Absol released the gigantic blue orb into the sky till it was right in the middle of the air.

"Ok jump in and use Flash!" Drew yelled.

Absol jumped into the orb and settled itself right in the middle and with a flash of white the orb began to glow coating the room in blue rays. Like the reflecting waves of the beach it was gorgeous.

"Wrap it up use Razor Wind!" Drew yelled

Absol began to slash and the orb exploded sending a nice splash of water through the air and blue sparkles that showered the arena. As Absol struck its pose its fur glisten with the blue sparkles and its fur was sleek and shiny. Absol looked absolutely breathtaking May couldn't help but be nervous it seemed no matter how hard she tried Drew was either above her or at her level. But this time May would win it all she had no doubt in her mind.

"What an amazing performance by Drew! He first showed us the beauty of ocean waves then he highlighted his Absol's fur with those dazzling sparkles! This is a true mark of a top coordinator." Lillian said with admiration.

May was so amazed by that performance. She got so nervous she was shaking because even though her goal was to beat Drew in the finals. She wanted a rematch with Solidad even if they were good friends her lost against Solidad was engraved in her mind.

"This time will be different!" May thought.

As Drew came back into the stage May walked up to him.

"That was really beautiful your Absol has gotten really strong." May said

"Did you expect any less?" Drew asked smugly.

May smirked because she and Drew had made a deal to not let their relationship get in the way of their contest performance. So inside the arena they were rivals just like before not that May cared. She was glad Drew was a motivation to always keep trying her best.

"Good luck anyway and remember our deal." Drew said stretching out his hand.

May shook his hand and laughed but her attention was diverted to the big screen because Harley had just finished his performance and Solidad was up next.

She took the stage in her beautiful blue dress it was strapless and short. Simple and sweet May smirked that was Solidad.

"Ok Butterfree let's show them!" Solidad yelled.

"Ok use Poison Powder then Confusion!" Solidad exclaimed

The little Pokémon began spreading purple powder around the arena and then the Confusion turned it blue and the powder swirled around Butterfree. It formed a blue powder circle that surround Butterfree encasing it in a blue orb.

"Now use Safeguard!" Solidad exclaimed

From within the blue orb you could see the glowing image of Butterfree. It looked gorgeous cloaking the room in a blue light.

"Ok lets wrap this up use Gust break free!" Solidad yelled

With a powerful gust of wind Butterfree broke free of the orb to reveal its wings were coated in the blue powder. It had dark sparkly blue wings which shined in the sun light.

"Wow what a beautiful display Solidad has once again proven her title as a top coordinator. Showing off her Butterfree's amazing wings what a show!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Wow she keeps getting better and better." May said balling up her fist.

However she had bigger problems to deal with not only did Solidad's performance look amazing so did most of the other even Harley's. May was getting anxious she was starting to doubt if she would make it too the final round but would she be able to win it all?

As the drum roll continued May heart jack hammered against her rib cage. The pictures began and not only did May make it to the third round but she was in first place. The order was May, Solidad, another coordinator, Drew, two more coordinators, Harley and the rest of the thirty two coordinators. It took every fiber in May's body not to squeal and yell with happiness. She would be moving on to the third round and not only that she was in first place! However the battle wasn't over yet. The pairing for tomorrow were also up May, Drew, Solidad and Harley were paired with other coordinators.

"Good." May whispered

At least now if she was paired with any of them she would know what Pokémon they would be using.

Drew P.O.V

"She beat me. She beat me." Drew kept thinking over and over.

May had taken first place in the second round and not only that but Drew was a couple of coordinators behind her. Solidad he wasn't surprise she was a pro but MAY sure she had beaten him in the past but never in an appeal round. He felt horrible thinking he was better than May but he was just so surprised. He had gotten soft all that training even though he had done his training his way he still trained with May. Not all the time but still he must have helped her get this good. He didn't mind that he helped her but now that it was in a competition it seemed like a wrong move.

"Drew!" A voice shouted

His train of thought broke off and he turned around to see May running towards him.

"Hey um Solidad and I are going to get something to eat want to join us?" May asked sweetly.

"No I'm ok." Drew said.

"You sure you haven't eaten anything."May said.

"YES! I'm sure! I don't have time to layback like you!" Drew exclaimed coldly.

"Oh ok." May said quite shocked.

She began to walk back and Drew could see he crossed a line.

"May I …." He said but she was already too far.

He bit his lip he felt bad about yelling at May but he didn't work this hard to lose and get all wound up because of his girlfriend.

May P.O.V

May slowly picked at her half eaten food she lost her appetite.

"What's wrong May you usually attack your food." Solidad said.

"Nothing Drew just snapped at me when I asked him to join us. Don't get me wrong I expected this to happen with the competition and all but still. I mean I expected him to control his temper a little more considering everything." May said sadly

"May I know it's hard especially with your relationship and everything but you have to understand Drew is very competitive. And having you right behind him in the first round again hit him and having you beat him also it just hit him. You have to understand that when he is in this mode having a relationship with you seemed like a tactical mistake. I'm sorry to say it but his competitiveness isn't allowing him to think properly. So act like a rival forget you feelings for him I know it's hard but you want this just as bad as he does. So try to be understanding." Solidad said

May stared at her food she understood but still it didn't make her feel any less hurt. However Solidad was right so May smiled she would win this and Drew would go back to normal and be just as smug as ever.

Drew P.O.V

The next morning swept by during the battle round May seemed happier and was acting just like a rival. This made Drew feel a little better but still he had to focus because May got through her first two battles with little trouble her Glaceon and Beautifly made a great team they were really in sync. Solidad was also done with her first battle not that was much of a surprise. Drew had just finished his first battle pretty easy not that was much of a surprise either it was Roserade and Masquerain two of his strongest Pokémon. As he looked to the screen for his next battle he was shocked he was up against Harley. Drew wasn't nervous but both Harley's Pokémon could use Fire and Electric types moves which were super effective against both of his Pokémon. Not to mention from what he had seen so far they had some well polished combinations Harley was training hard. Drew knew why Harley wanted a chance to beat May but that wasn't about to happen. If anyone was going to beat May in the final round it would be him.

"Ohhhh Drew!" screeched a female voice.

Drew's sweat dropped it was Harley.

"Oh Drew I know about your little promise with May. But if anyone is going to pummel that puny punk it's going to be me!" Harley squeaked.

"We'll see." Drew said smugly while flicking his hair.

"Oh why are you and that little girlfriend of yours so fresh!" Harley squeaked again

"Well I got to go powder my nose." Harley said walking away like he was on a runway.

"Oh boy." Drew said.

"Ok let's get this battle round started!" Lillian shouted a few minutes later.

"Ok my little darlings Banette, Octillery let's go!" Harley shouted.

"Roserade! Masquerain! Let's go!" Drew shouted.

As the four Pokémon took their spot Harley started off.

"Ok Octillery use Fire Blast and Banette Will-O-Wisp!" Harley shouted.

The mighty and intense heated blast spewed out of Octillery and it was surround by swirling purple flames. And the two flames merge creating a flamethrower of orange and purple streaks.

"Quick Masquerian use Ice Beam and Roserade use Petal Dance!" Drew shouted.

The blue jet soon had swirling pink petals around it making it twice as powerful. As the two attacks collided causing a sparkling steam.

"Wow Drew uses what would have been a super effective attack to his advantage and also uses it as a tactical defense! What move and just like that Harley's points begin to decrease." Lillian shouted over the shouts.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf! Masquerain aim your Hidden Power so they follow the Magical Leaf!" Drew shouted.

"Using the steam to his advantage Drew fires Magical Leaf a move that always hits it target and backs it up with Hidden Power! What a display of strategy." Lillian boomed.

As the two attack shot in a straight lines toward the target Drew began to get uneasy this was too easy. Harley isn't like this he don't let attacks hit this easily.

"Banette aim you Thunder toward the shadow of that attack. Octillery use Surf block that attack!" Harley said.

A yellow strike of Thunder rippled through the air and landed a direct hit on Masquerain. And the powerful Surf attack was coming toward Roserade and within it the Magical Leaf and the Hidden Power. Roserade couldn't jump over that Drew needed to think fast.

"As that Surf comes rushing forward containing two other powerful attacks will Drew's Pokémon be able to survive?" Lillian shouted as Drew's points decreased.

"Masquerain use Ice Beam full blast! Roserade use Solar Beam!" Drew shouted.

The powerful Ice Beam instantly impacted the Surf freezing it instantly then it was crushed to nothing but ice shards by the powerful Solar Beam.

"Now Masquerain use Silver Wind sweep up those ice shards!" Drew shouted.

The Sliver quickly sent the shards flying towards Harleys Pokémon along with that Solar Beam.

"Banette use Thunder on that Solar Beam don't let it hit Octillery." Harley said.

The Thunder and Solar Beam collided causing a huge explosion however the ice shards scored a direct hit. The two Pokémon where tired this was some intense batting not only that but Roserade and Masquerain couldn't go on much longer. Drew had to finish this and fast.

"Ok let's wrap this up Roserade use Solar Beam and Masquerain use Ice Beam!" Drew shouted.

If this went just like in the other battle the two beams would merge and form a Solar Ice Beam.

"Oh no you don't you little twerp! Octillery use Sludge Bomb make the Roserade slip and slide!" Harley squeaked.

Octillery shot out multiple balls of brow sludge and causing Roserade to slip and not be able to finish gathering energy. However Masquerain's Ice Beam made a clear shot at Banette.

"Banette my darling use Thunder get that little rat!" Harley squealed.

The two attacks didn't collide and hit both Pokémon a double knockout.

"Masquerain you did a good job take a good rest." Drew said with all his hope pinned on Roserade.

"Oh my little baby take a good rest!" Harley squealed

"Ok Octillery lets finish that little brat. Use Sludge Bomb!" Command Harley.

"Roserade use Petal Dance." Drew said.

The two attacks collided once again causing a thick black smog.

"Octillery use Fire Blast on the ground!" Harley said.

As the Fire Blast impacted the ground strikes of fire blasted their way across the field.

"Roserade jump!" Drew yelled.

Then out from the smog was Octillery flying using Fire Blast to push itself up.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed.

"Now Octillery let put this brat in his place! Octazooka Go!" Harley screamed.

"No Roserade! Use Petal Dance!" Drew screamed.

The two attacks collide again but the Octazooka fired through the smoke straight into Roserade. Roserade got a direct hit and crashed into the stage.

"NO ROSERADE!" Drew screamed.

As the smoke cleared Roserade was knocked out Drew felt like the world had turned upside down.

"Roserade you did a really good job. Take a good rest." Drew said sadly.

"Oh my little darling we won! You're so amazing." Harley squealed hugging his Octillery.

Drew bowed his head and made his way back stage he was done all his hard work stopped by Harley.

"Drew..?" said a shy and timid voice.

It was May and he knew but he just couldn't muster his usual smug self.

"I'm fine tell Solidad I said good luck I'll see you at dinner." Drew said and left.

May P.O.V

"Drew.." May began out stretching her hand.

However a hand grabbed her preventing her from following Drew.

"May its best to leave him be I mean he just lost he needs time." Solidad said sadly.

"I know but he has never acted like this he always took his loses with his head held high." May said.

"Well remember he was more focused on you and me as competitor I'm sure he thought about Harley but not as much. So he been blind side he made a rookie mistake and for someone like him it's hard to accept. I'm not doubting Drew but he is stubborn this will take some time what's best for now is too leave him alone." Solidad finished sadly

"Oh Drew." May thought.

Drew P.O.V

Drew walked into the forest his fist balled up.

"HARLEY! HARLEY!" he kept thinking

He hadn't taken Harley's chance of beating him into that much consideration how could he make that rookie mistake. He had been so focus on May and Solidad that he didn't leave any room for Harley. I mean he never underestimated Harley as a rival but he would feel a little bit better if he had been beaten by May or Solidad. As that wasn't bad enough he hadn't kept his promise he had let May down. May must think he was total loser for not being able to keep his promise.

As he came back to the stadium he saw that Solidad had beaten Harley in her second battle of the battle rounds. That put a smirk on Drew's face then he saw the line up for tomorrow Solidad was against another coordinator and so was May.

"May might just get that rematch with Solidad after all." Drew thought.

As the day grew into night Drew made his way back to the center he saw May eating and laughing. He could feel his temper rising of course she was so happy she was still in the game! Drew tried to bite down his petty feelings but he just couldn't he gave Nurse Joy his Pokémon and went straight to bed. The next day he didn't pay attention much he watched the battles but he barley remembered any of it. As time dragged on he snapped back to attention when the final battle was announced. It would May and Solidad he became rapt with attention he didn't even know who to root for.

May P.O.V

May felt that at any second her heart would jump out of her chest she was going up against Solidad. To make matters worse she hadn't seen Drew anywhere it hurt her that he hadn't even said Good Luck to her. However she didn't need to worry about that though she had to focus on one thing and one thing only winning that Ribbon Cup. As May made her way to the stage she could feel her heart jack hammer against her chest. She was sure that the audience could hear it however Solidad was an amazing friend. "Good luck May and do your best!" She yelled.

May smiled and nodded the two called out their Pokémon and buzzer went off.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard!" May yelled.

"Lapras, Slowbro dodge it!" Solidad yelled.

"Now Beautifly Physic!" May commanded.

As the ice shard whizzed through the air and missed their targets the shard became coated in a blue light and where sent whizzing toward Lapras and Slowbro and made impact.

"Once again May shows us that amazing Physic controlling combination will Solidad be able to dodge any attacks?" Lillian shouted.

"May's Physic combinations are going to be hard to dodge but we can beat it Lapras and Slowbro just need to move faster." Solidad thought

"Slowbro use Surf and Lapras Sheer Cold!" Solidad yelled

Soon the field was coated in water and then frozen into an icy field covered in ice pillars.

"Once again Solidad shows us how she can turn the battlefield to be used to her advantage. Now it might a little easier for her to doge those combinations but will it be enough because right now both coordinators point are equal." Lillian boomed.

"Hope you're not forgetting that Glaceon an Ice type. Glaceon ride that ice and use Shadow Ball rapid fire! And Beautifly use Silver Wind to boast the speed of the Shadow balls." May yelled.

"No I didn't forget." Solidad said smirking

As the Shadow Balls zipped through the air the Silver Wind didn't seem to boast their speed by much.

"Well it looks like Solidad was thinking one step again because it looks like those ice pillars are preventing the flow of that Silver Wind. And just like that May's points are going down." Lillian shouted

"Now Lapras , Slowbro ride the pillar and use Water Gun!" Solidad yelled.

The two Pokémon slide up into the air using the ice pillar they shot a double water gun down to the ground hitting Glaceon and knocking it into a pillar.

"No Glaceon!" May shouted

"Wait that's it!" May thought.

"Beautifly aim you're Silver Wind down toward Glaceon and Glaceon slide and get into the air. Then use your Water Pulse!" May shouted.

As Glaceon zipped toward the pillar Beautifly's Silver Wind pushed it forward propelling it into the air. As it leaped into the air it sent a Water Pulse straight toward the ground. Send a wave of water pushing Lapras and Slowbro into the pillars.

"And now May is using the Solidad's battlefield against her. What a comeback and now once again Solidad's points are equal to May's!" Lillian shouted.

"Lapras Ice Beam and Slowbro use Physic." Solidad shouted.

The blue beam grew more intense and aimed itself at a suspend Glaceon. May began to panic even if hit Glaceon it wouldn't be very effective. However it was aimed and it was coming on top of Glaceon it would throw Glaceon to the ground no way would it be able to survive that. May had to think fast.

"Glaceon use Mirror Coat and Beautifly attach yourself to Glaceon and use Morning Sun!" May said

Glaceon's Mirror Coat shot the Ice Beam back in all different directions then Beautifly latched itself onto Glaceon as it was lowering itself it began to shine. Healing both Beautifly and Glaceon while also blinding Lapras and Slowbro.

"Would you look at that May is both blinding her opponent and healing her Pokémon all at the same time. " Lillian exclaimed.

"Ok now Glaceon use Shadow Ball and Beautifly use Gust!" May yelled.

"Slowbro use Physic on yourself and Lapras dodge it!" Solidad exclaimed

The two Pokémon dodge while glowing a bright blue.

"An amazing strategy not only is Solidad showing off her Pokémon ability to glide on the ice but she also is showing of their beauty with the highlighted affect of the Physic. Not to mention using the battle field again. And that is going cost May's some serious points." Lillian said.

"Ugh she is using the same strategy like the last time dodging my acts costing me points and catching me off guard. She knows how I attack. Wait what if she didn't know how I attacked! That's it!" May thought

"Glaceon aim your Shadow Balls at the pillars rapid fire then use Dig and Beautifly follow Glaceon." May yelled.

"Huh what's May thinking?" Solidad wondered.

Glaceon shot its multiple Shadow Balls before using Dig and jumping in along with Beautifly. The Shadow Balls bounced off the pillars and began swirling around the air in a random order catching Solidad's Pokémon completely off guard. Eventually they made contact sending both Pokémon flying into an ice pillar.

"Now Glaceon Iron Tail and Beautifly Aerial Ace full force!" May yelled.

The two Pokémon busted out of the ground and Glaceon earned a direct hit on Lapras. So did Beautifly on Lapras. As the smoke cleared the Pokémon where knocked out a Double knock out.

"I won." May said.

She didn't believe till she looked up to the screen where it was her picture and under it the glowing word "WINNER".

"Glaceon! Beautifly! WE DID IT!" May squealed hugging her Pokémon tears streaming down her eyes.

Drew P.O.V

"She won..." Drew said but instead of smiling he balled his fist up and left.

May P.O.V

May never wanted to let that Cup go she practically held onto to all night till she went to go find Drew. She found him on the beach sitting staring at the moonlight that was reflecting off the waves.

"Hey I thought you be at the party why you are out here?" May asked.

"I'm thinking." Drew said.

"Well this night would be perfect if you were with me so come on." May said coming toward him.

"What more do you want?!" Drew said getting up.

"Huh?" May asked taken aback

"You won you beat Solidad I didn't even make it to the semi-finals! Yet the night still isn't perfect for you!" Drew said angrily.

"I just wanted the person I cared about the most to be there with me I mean this is a really important day to me. I mean me and Pokémon worked really hard for this so I just wanted you there because you have also help me a lot!" May fired back.

"Oh please you got lucky it was a fluke if those Shadow Balls hadn't hit their target you would have lost!" Drew said his mind clouded in envy

"How could you say that?!" May said

"All I'm saying if our relationship hadn't intervened with our training styles the results would have been very different." Drew said.

"Well if you feel that way then you never have to worry about that again because there is no more relationship." May said her voice breaking.

She ran off top speed how could Drew call all her hard work a fluke and how could he blame her for his failure!

Drew P.O.V

Drew too wrapped up in pride didn't have the heart to say sorry so that night he went straight to his bunk. He could tell May told Solidad everything because even though May was asleep Solidad wasn't. She gave Drew the death stare the second he walked in and that morning he took a walk into the forest. Till his Pokegear began to ring it was Solidad what.

"Drew! May is leaving she left a note! Saying she didn't feel like she won everything but that she lost everything so she going home to heal and move on. From there she will continue to compete I don't know where she didn't say! Drew she leaving and this ship is the last ship to Hoenn till two day from now. If you don't get to here in the next 5 min she will be gone! Drew hurry!" Solidad said clearly in hysteria.

Drew hung up and called out his Flygon it was the fastest way to get to the port in time. He didn't care if he had to wrench May off that boat he would get her back! He would grovel and beg he didn't care he had been stupid he was not about to let cost him the girl that he loved. However Flygon got too tired to keep flying so fast so Drew ran the rest of the way. But he was too the late the boat was sailing getting smaller and smaller disappearing with May on it. As the boat got father and father away he felt like a part of his heart was too

"I lost her.." Drew thought

"NO!" Drew said.

He ran off tears in his eyes and he didn't even know where he was running to.

"I will find her and get her back! I will find her and get her back!" Drew said.

chapter2

"Two months. Two months" Drew kept thinking over and over again.

It had been two months since May left he couldn't believe he hadn't found her yet. That he let the girl he loved leave just because of jealousy and pride. It's not like he didn't try to find her after May left he got on the first ship to Hoenn and headed to May's hometown. However halfway there he bumped into Max who was heading to Johto himself after placing the top 16 in the Honnen League.

"Oh if it isn't Drew you go a lot of nerve showing your face around here!" Max said angrily

Drew felt his face grow hot and tried to explain but Max didn't bother understanding. Still he explained May spent two days home and then went off to continue her journey and that she didn't tell them where she was going.

"She just said she needed to keep moving and forget about everything that happened and move on. Now if you will get out of my way I can pretend I never meet you!" Max said coldly

Drew felt a fresh way of tears coming on but he fought it back. He would find May but after a week no sign of May. So he called Solidad who was in Hoenn at the moment.

"Have you heard from May?" He asked desperately.

"Yeah I have. She said she is fine and she been winning contests a lot but she wouldn't tell me where she is. I guess she knows I would tell you Drew to be honest I don't know where she is I'm sorry." Solidad said.

Drew hung up after saying thanks he didn't know what else to do he looked everywhere. He even called everyone May hadn't told anyone where she was not even her own parents. Drew didn't give up but for now he would stop looking as much as he hated this he just couldn't take it. So with that he headed off to Sinnoh who knows maybe May was there. So he started on that journey. Even though he started a little late in no time he had four ribbons. So now he was on to the Hearthome Contest and May was still on his mind. As he walked toward the stadium he was thinking about what combinations he would use because this year Sinnoh's contest were all double performances. But as he walking with his Roserade at his side he saw her. It was May right there walking toward the stadium with her Blaziken. Drew would have ran to her and kissed her if some screaming dude had pushed him straight into the bushes.

"MAY!" The guy screamed.

As May turned around the guy pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around.

"Sid is that you?" May asked quite stunned.

"Sid who is Sid!" Drew asked his Roserade getting clearly jealous.

Drew wondered if he was an ex-boyfriend he was tall, skinny, well built, he had dark spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Wow you have really changed since I last saw you in Larousse city. How have you been?" May asked shyly after being put down.

"I know I built up and I have been doing great. I'm actually on my way to battle Fantina the Hearthome Gym Leader. But I thought I'd sign up for the contest here." Sid said digging his hands into his pockets.

"You're a coordinator?" May asked clearly stunned.

"No but I heard Fantina is a coordinator so I thought before I battle her I see how a contest works. It might help me in my battle."Sid said.

"Oh wow that's really smart." May said.

"Well it looks like we are rivals and even though I haven't entered a contest before don't think I won't surprise you. I'm going to sign up catch you later May." Sid said winking at May before walking away.

"Ok." May said while blushing.

"Oh if anyone is going to surprise May it's going to be me!" Drew said walking out of the bush.

"Hi May." He said keeping his smug face.

May stiffed and her Blaziken growled towards Drew and its wrist were set aflame. Drew took a step back no doubt he was one Blaze Kick away from being kicked into the sky.

"Blaziken stand down." May said coldly outstretching her arm in front of Blaziken.

Blaziken's wrist extinguished but it still fixed its eyes steadily on Drew.

"Hi Drew I didn't know you were in Sinnoh. Also you have twigs in your hair." May said coldly avoiding his eyes.

"That's all she has to say after all I have been through!" Drew thought getting angry.

"Well I am and I'm going to win my fifth ribbon I doubt if you even have three. And oh yeah" Drew said smugly. He also blushed a little as he removed the twigs from his hair.

This would definitely get a reaction out of May and maybe he could give her a rose to show her just how sorry he was for everything.

"Actually I have four ribbons too and that Hearthome ribbon is mine. Good luck. See you on stage Drew. Blaziken lets go." May said and left alongside Blaziken.

Drew stood just there what had happen to his May the girl that was hothead and warm not calm and cold. He couldn't believe he had done that to May.

"Roserade I don't know what to do." Drew said as they walked to the Pokémon Center after signing up.

"Rose! Rose! Roserade! Rade! Rade! Rose!" (Well don't give up! You love her show that you do!)" Roserade said.

"Your right but for now let's focus on winning that contest." Drew said.

May P.O.V

After signing up May rushed to her room in the Pokémon Center and began to cry. Just let the tears that she had been holding back for the past 2 hours flow out. She sobbed into her pillow like she had been doing every night for the past two months. She could put a smile on and fool everyone but when it came to talking to Drew she couldn't muster it was too painful. She took out the ribbon that she and Drew tied against from under her pillow. The only way she could deal with the pain of letting him go and wanting him back was to shut down. To not feel a thing and just speak empty words and keep her face free of all emotions or bury herself in her training. She just needed to shut down and not show any emotions it was the only she would survive all the pain. But with a deep and shaky breath she steadied herself wiped her tears and looked at her Pokeballs. Her Pokémon needed her and she wouldn't let them down or let Drew get to her.

"I'm going to win that ribbon!" she said.

The next couple of days she avoided Drew by sending Beautifly to make sure he was nowhere near her. She trained and ran into Sid a couple of times not that she minded Sid wasn't as annoying as last time. He actually made the hole in her heart heal. Soon that fifth ribbon would be hers and Drew would get a beating like never before!

Drew P.O.V

The morning of the contest Drew walked backstage already in his costume he hadn't talked to May because she had been avoiding him but maybe here he could. However as the appeal round performances dragged on May was nowhere to be seen until it was her performance. Drew sat down and glued his eyes to the screen. There was his May in a beautiful short strapless dress that had a puffy skirt she looked really beautiful.

"Ok Glaceon, Delcatty take the stage!" she exclaimed

"Wow she evolved her Skitty." Drew thought

"Ok double Swift let's go!" She yelled.

The two Pokémon shot dazzling star into the sky and soon stars were zooming across the air.

"Now use Blizzard!" May screamed.

A blast of icy wind hit the stars suspending them in midair and turning them into a gorgeous blue.

"Wow would you look at that the whole stadium is filled with beautiful blue stars! How will May finish this?" Marian exclaimed

"Let's finish this use Giga Impact!" May exclaimed.

The two Pokémon jumped off and hit the stars smashing them into blue sparkles. The two Pokémon surrounded by the beams of purple crisscrossed and landed on the ground. The two Pokémon were glistening their fur glowing in the light of the sparkles.

"Wow it's just like a top coordinator like May to show off her Pokémon's unique fur." Marian yelled.

"Wow May is something isn't she?" A voice asked.

Drew was startled only to find out it was just Sid.

"Yeah I guess." Drew whispered.

"Good luck with your performance." Sid said walking away.

Drew wanted to hate Sid for liking May like it wasn't obvious but he couldn't. Sid was so goofily innocent it wasn't even funny.

As he walked toward the stage he walked toward May.

"Good luck." She whispered as she passed him by.

Drew had it he wasn't about to let her just walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Look May about what happened I …." He began but May wrenched her arm out of his grip.

"Drew no it's too late. Focus on the contest." May said walking away.

Drew wanted to follow her but he was up.

May P.O.V

It took everything May had to push Drew away and not cry so she sat down and tired to keep calm.

"May are you alright?" Sid asked.

"Um yeah." May said

"No you're not you need a hug come here." Sid said teasingly

"No. No Sid." May said

However as Sid pulled May into his arms she allowed him to hug her he made her feel a lot better.

"Thanks Sid." May said gratefully

"No problem. Hey look its Drew." Sid said

"Yeah." May whispered.

Looking at Drew as he ran out on stage calling out his Butterfree and Masquerain.

"Use Sliver Wind! Then Butterfree use Safeguard." Drew yelled

The two Pokémon came in close together Butterfree behind Masquerain they created a Sliver Wind Twister. From within the twister the glowing green light came out lighting up Butterfree and had the shape of a Masquerain's shadow as well.

"Now use Gust!" Drew yelled.

The two looked gorgeous as they busted out the twister their wings sparkling with the color of the Safeguard.

"Wow that Drew is something I hope I get a chance to battle him!" Sid said totally pumped.

"Me too." May whispered

"Well wish me luck I'm next." Sid said walking away.

May turned her eyes toward the screen and saw Sid bound out in his magician costume he looked quite dashing actually.

"Arcanine! Blastoise! Let's rock and roll! Let's start off with Water Pulse!" Sid yelled.

Blastoise fired a blue orb into the sky.

"Ok now use Rapid Spin and Extreme Speed Go!" Sid yelled.

Blastoise jumped up and went into its shell and was pushed up by Arcanine's Extreme Speed and they were sent into the air. Then they smashed the orb into the blue sparkles and separated in the air.

"Ok lets finish up strong use Fire Blast and Hydro Pump!" Sid exclaimed.

The two fired their attack down to the ground and the two attacks merged sending splash of water and strikes of fire that sprinted across the ground. It lowered the two down softly and they struck a pose as they hit the ground.

"Wow what an impressive display of power by our new comer! Will he make it all the way?" Marian boomed.

"Wow he did really well and to think he has never done this before." May whispered.

May knew for sure that this wouldn't be an easy contest one with Drew and then with Sid because his Arcanine and Blastoise looked insanely strong.

However May didn't come here to lose she came to win.

Drew P.O.V

Drew stayed away from May because right now he was focused on Sid. May looked completely in awe at his performance and Drew was completely jealous. He wasn't going to lose to a new comer like him. And it looks like Drew would get that chance because he, May and Sid where three of the four coordinators moving on to the second round. Also he and Sid were paired up for the second battle of the second round. Drew smirked he would beat the smile off Sid and then he would deal with May. However first was May's battle which she won pretty easily with her Blaziken and Vensaur. So as Marian announced the battle Drew was already anxious to battle.

"Flygon! Roserade! Lets go!" Drew said as he Pokémon jumped out.

"Arcanine! Blastoise! Rock and Roll!" Sid shouted as the timer took off.

"Ok lets show this newbie how a contest really looks like. Magical Leaf and Dragon Breath go!" Drew said.

"Oh no you don't Arcanine use Extreme Speed stop Flygon!" Sid yelled.

And before Drew could think Arcanine bound it off and hit Flygon squarely in the chest before back flipping back to its side. However Roserade still manage to fire its Magical Leaf and it zoomed toward Blastoise.

"Blastoise Rapid Spin then Skull Bash Go!" Sid yelled.

Blastoise climbed into it shell and it began to spin right toward Roserade while crushing the leaves into sparkles.

"Roserade jump onto its shell quick." Drew said in panic.

"Blastoise jump and use Skull Bash!" Sid said.

As Roserade jumped up Blastoise came out of its shell and jumped off hitting Roserade with its Skull Bash squarely in its stomach.

"Wow our new comer is quite impressive showing no strain in taking control of battle from Drew. And just like that Drew's point come crashing down." Marian yelled.

Drew balled his fist he couldn't believe how strong those two were showing off their skill while still causing damage. He may have underestimated Sid he even stopped his number one attack combination. He would have to land a perfect attack and the only way was to stun them long enough.

"Flygon to the air Roserade jump onto to Flygon! Then use Stun Spore Go!" Drew yelled.

"No don't let them get any higher Blastoise use Water Pulse!" Sid yelled.

So as Flygon and Roserade flew above them Blastoise shot a Water Pulse into the sky above them and exploded. A wave of water was coming crashing down on them.

"Roserade Petal Dance full force then Stun Spore!" Drew exclaimed.

Roserade quickly shot a beautiful Petal Dance causing the water to be shredded to tiny blue sparkles which also caused Sid to lose points. And soon the Stun Spore began raining down the two.

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin." Sid yelled.

Soon Blastoise was gathering all the Stun Spore around its body causing Drew to lose points.

"Flygon Sandstorm!" Drew yelled.

Flygon quickly created a Sandstorm that sent Blastoise into Arcanine causing the two to be hit by the Sandstorm and Stun Spore causing him to lose major points.

"Arcanine Protect." Sid said quite calmly with his arm crossed.

A small green orb grew till the Sandstorm was turned to dust but still affected Arcanine to make it stop the Protect. However it still caused Drew to lose some points.

"Blastoise protect Arcanine use Water Pulse rapid fire!" Sid yelled.

"Flygon Steel Wing hit it back!" Drew yelled

The blue orb flew toward Flygon who easily slapped it back and they made a direct hit on Blastoise and caused a small wave that knocked them both to the corner.

"Get up come on you guys!" Sid yelled.

To Drew surprise the two staggered up however he still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Dragon Magical Leaf! Go!" Drew yelled.

Flygon Dragon Breath hit the Magical Leaf causing it to become twice as powerful and turned them into a flaming leaves.

"Arcanine Protect!" Sid yelled.

Arcanine staggered up and again the green orb protected the two but Arcanine had sustained a lot of damaged. So as the combination attack battered the Protect Arcanine buckled and the Protect went down. And the Dragon Magical Leaf scored a direct hit causing a double knockout.

As the crowd cheered Drew felt relieved that was quite a battle.

"Hey Drew that was a really great battle thank you." Sid said coming over with his Pokémon.

Drew wanted to continue his smugness and attitude but Sid didn't deserve that he put up a really great battle it was impressive.

"Welcome and you too that was an amazing battle. You be great as a coordinator." Drew said shaking his hand.

Sid smiled also that meant that Drew would be facing May in the finals and the really battle had only just begun.

May P.O.V

"Wow Sid that was an amazing battle. You did really well. I'm impressed." May said well petting Sid's Arcanine.

"Yeah but we still lost that Drew is something. I thought I had the battle but he turned it around still I don't mind losing that was a really good battle." Sid said laughing

"Wow he could teach Drew a thing or two about losing." May thought bitterly.

"Still you should be ready for your battle with Fantina. " May said.

"I think so Ash filled me in and told me about the whole Countershield technique but I'm going to try something different. Hey I hope your battle with Drew goes well. Good Luck!" Sid said kindly.

"Thanks." May said.

"I hope so too."May thought heading toward the stage.

"Ok let's get this final round started." Mariana boomed as the buzzer went off.

"Blaziken! Vensaur! Take the stage!" May shouted.

"Roserade! Flygon lets go!" Drew yelled.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick on the ground." May yelled.

"Roserade climb onto Flygon go!" Drew exclaimed.

Blaziken Blaze Kick hit the ground causing waves of flames to coat the ground and Drew's Pokémon took to the sky.

"Just what I wanted." May said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Vensaur use Leaf Storm!" May yelled.

A flurry of glowing green leaves hit Flygon and Roserade sending them crashing to the ground. Which caused Drew points to decrease.

"Stun Sandstorm!" Drew yelled.

The Stun Spore mixed with the Sandstorm sending it toward May's Pokémon.

"Razor Leaf go! Blaziken Fire Spin send it back!" May yelled.

The Stun Sandstorm was turned into orange sparkles and merged with Blaziken's Fire Spin.

"Roserade Solar Beam!" Drew yelled.

The yellow beam collided with the Fire Spin causing a thick black smoke.

"Petal Dance and Flamethrower! Go!" Drew yelled.

The two attacks headed straight into smoke and May's Pokémon couldn't see. However May smirked almost exactly what she planned for.

"Vensaur use Vine Whip throw Blaziken! Blaziken grab the Vine Whip and throw Vensaur up." May yelled.

Vensaur grabbed Blaziken throwing Blaziken up then it grabbed the Vine Whip and tossed Vensaur into the air.

"Now Flamethrower and use Solar Beam!" May screamed.

The two attacks merged and hit the two Pokémon head on however they still managed to stagger up.

"Go use Dragon Magical Leaf." Drew yelled.

The flaming leaves hit Blaziken and Vensaur throwing them to the ground.

"Use Overheat!" May yelled.

As Drew's Pokémon jumped up that was just what May planned for the Overheat hit the ground causing a major wave of fire. Hitting both the Pokémon.

"Now Energy Blaze Kick go!" May yelled.

Blaziken surged forward and around the Blaze Kick were circling Energy Balls. It made direct contact but Drew wasn't done.

"Flygon use Steel Wing." Drew said.

As Flygon was being pushed back it used that force to swing around and hit Blaziken forcing it back into Vensaur.

"Guys get up! Come on!" Drew said panicky.

"Come you guys please get up!" May exclaimed.

Both pair of Pokémon staggered up and stood ready to fight.

"And times up!" shouted Mariana

"Huh?" They both yelled.

Drew heart stopped and he looked above at the monitor May still had 2/5 of her points and Drew only had 1/5.

"And we have our winner it's MAY!" Mariana exclaimed.

Drew thanked his Pokémon and returned them and he looked at May. She was smiling waving her Pokémon were smiling too. However as their eyes meet Drew could see behind the happiness of victory was pain. He could see it clear as day brimming in her eyes it was so unbearable. He couldn't believe that he had done that to May.

After the contest Drew sat sulking in the pool in the little decoration cave with his Roserade.

"We gave it all we got." Drew said sadly.

"Roserade. Rose! Rade! Rose! Rade! (Yeah but you still have to tell May how you feel!)" Roserade said

"Yeah because the first time went so well." Drew said sadly.

"Rose! Rose! Roserade! (You can't just give up!)" Roserade exclaimed.

"I know but…" Drew began.

He cut off because May walked in and she was with _Sid _he wanted to pull that guy in the water.

"Thanks for the celebration lunch it was sweet!" May said all giggly.

"No problem it's the least I can do after you showed us that awesome battle. I thought my battle with Drew was good but yours was so good I didn't even know who to root for." Sid said.

"Oh please if the timer didn't run out I would have been out of ideas." May said.

"You would have won I'm sure and May thanks for seeing my battle with Fantina again it was nice for you to cheer me on." Sid said.

"SHE CHEERED HIM ON!" Drew thought angrily.

"No problem it's the least I could do you bought me so much food." May said all giddy.

"Well I was hungry and you looked ready to eat a cow." Sid said while laughing

"Sorry I didn't mean to be a pig." May said while blushing.

"No I don't mind one bit it was really cute. Um hey May look I was wondering I'm leaving for Resort Area to train for my next gym battle it will be my last one before I enter the Pokémon League. I was wondering if you would come with me I mean the Grand Festival is being held there in two months anyway. So um what do you say?" Sid asked nervously.

"Um Sid I don't know I mean I wasn't planning on going there I was going to Twinleaf to welcome Dawn home. She visiting for the weekend and also…." May began but she was cut short.

"Look I know about you and Drew also that you broke up Ash told me when we last spoke. Look I know Drew must have hurt you but I won't. I never would and you don't have to come with me but I just want to know how you feel about me." Sid said grabbing May's hand.

"It's not just that it's also I know how hard it could be when two people have dreams and they are trying to follow them. It especially harder when you have a relationship I don't think I'm ready for that I also want to make sure you are too." May said.

"I ready because I have liked you since the day I saw so think about it if not I understand. That doesn't mean we can't be friends I'm not going to put any pressure on you I just want you to be happy and know that I will be cheering you all the way." Sid said kissing May on the check and leaving.

Drew felt his hand tense up so much he was sure his bones would tear through his skin.

May smiled and Drew felt his anger boil to the point where he was sure steam was coming out of his ears. She sat down and sunk her feet in water smiling innocently.

"So I see you're moving on." Drew said bitterly coming out from the cave.

Roserade sat on the edge smiling at the two it was enjoying this.

"Oh it's you well bye." May said as she getting up.

"May wait!" Drew said getting out of the water as well.

May gathered her shoes and began to jog but slipped and Drew rushed to catch her. May landed flat in his arms her hands on his bare chest staring into his emerald eyes. Drew smirked he couldn't help it.

"Stop that! Ok stop I am over you leave me alone!" May said jumping out of his arms.

"You still love me don't you?" Drew asked sincerely.

"I do but I am not dating you again. Drew I saw a side of you that I have never seen before and of course people have flaws. But you knowing how hard I worked and calling it all a fluke was not ok it was horrible. I never degrade you I only give you advice like a rival should but what you did was just envy and spite!" May yelled viciously.

"I know you have any idea how bad I felt I how long I was looking for you! I was searching for you since you left calling you and everyone! May I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you but please. I can't let you leave again." Drew said grabbing May's hand.

"Drew I can't I'm sorry." May said with tears streaming down her eyes.

She left in a hurry Drew felt his heart smash into tiny little pieces. The next morning he went out in search of Sid he planned to wretch May away from him if he had to.

"Ok you where is May she is my girlfriend and you cannot just steal her away from me!" Drew said angrily as he approached Sid.

"Wow. Drew you got it all wrong look May said no and I know why she is still hung up on you. I am fine with that but still dude you are an idiot. You really messed up with May." Sid said.

"I know but then where is she?"Drew asked.

"She is getting on a plane to Twinleaf town." Sid said.

"No she is not I asked the flight attendant she said May never boarded that why I came here." Drew said getting panicky.

"Where is May then?" Sid asked.

Just then a gray cargo plane flew by and as it did the logo peeled of revealing a bright red and familiar R.

"Team Rocket! They must have May!" Drew said.

"Ok lets go Pidgeot!" Sid yelled jumping on to the giant bird.

"Flygon lets go!" Drew said.

The two climbed on and bolted into the sky whizzing through the air alongside the plane.

"I can see her she is all tied up!" Drew yelled.

"Ok I'll distract them try to open the door!" Sid yelled.

The Sid rode right in front of the nose of the plane and began zig zaggin in front of the plane causing it to slow down.

"Flygon Flamethower!" Drew exclaimed.

However as Flygon was readying the Flamethrower the plane backed up and Flygon as it leaned back let an unaimed Flamethrower that hit the engine. The plane engine burst into flames causing the cargo door to open and out came of the boxes that began crashing down onto the ocean. Drew flew down and tired to avoid them till May came falling out screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MAY!" Drew said urging Flygon to go up.

But Sid caught her safety on his Pidgeot and Drew didn't care he was relieved but the flaming plane was still heading towards them.

"Pidgeot Hyper Beam!" Sid yelled.

As the powerful beam hit the plane it exploded throwing Sid back he was able to remain airborne but May slipped out of his grip plummeting to the small island below.

Drew dove down and grabbed May but it was just before they hit the thick of the island forest and Flygon couldn't pull up. The three tumbled down into the forest and as Drew hit the floor May rolled out of his arms. Flygon staggered up and Drew thanked it for a good job and went running toward May.

"May! May.." He said holding her lifeless body in his arms.

She wouldn't answer she was still and quite he face full of scratches.

"Don't leave come on! Please May I don't know what I do without you please! Please." He said crying into her hair.

"I love you." he whispered holding her hand.

"I love you." she squeaked.

Drew leaned back and stared at her and those smoldering blue eyes gazing at him.

"MAY!" he shouted and kissed her.

As he came up for air he babbled on about how he felt how sorry he was and how all he wanted was a second chance.

"Drew look when I was on the plane and I saw you I could see how much I meant to you. And as the plane exploded before I fainted I could only worry about one thing you. I love you now and always." May said.

Drew didn't ever think that words could make you cry but these did and Drew didn't mind one bit. As they walked to the edge getting out of the forest Sid saw them and began cheering and yelling.

"Hey your mine at the Grand Festival don't forget!" Drew said squeezing May's hand.

"Don't get ahead of yourself you still have to get that fifth ribbon." May said teasingly.

"You know I will get that ribbon and then your mine." Drew said

"In more ways than one." May said planting a small kiss on his lips.


End file.
